MemoryWire
by AmutoSavior283
Summary: Just like how a memory wire uncoils, it returns to its original shape.Amu had been in an accident that left her in a coma and unable to speak due to brain damage.Will experiencing life with amnesia bring her love and also hate? Find out here!
1. Prologue

The room was a pure white silk as her eyes fluttered opened; they felt heavy and sore as if they were beyond swollen. Every once in the while the high pitched beep she recognized from the past three hours filled her ears. She couldn't recall the name of the device but as her heart beat, rose and fell; the screen mimicked precisely and accurate. Her head wasn't clear and the name kept slipping from her grasp, all she could think of to name it was the "Heart-Beat Tracker".

Smells remained foreign to her since she didn't receive any. And her eyes hurt from the virgin white of the ceiling her gaze possessed. Silently they sat there, as if guarding a precious item.

_Where am I?_ She thought quizzically. The glare of the light directly above her head burned her eyes, the fight to not lose to the temptation to cry out her hardest challenge. The frail limbs connected to her body felt frozen and numb, although the full of cotton pillows and sheets brought comfort to her panicking mind.

The girl began to let her eyes fall to darkness just before icy, chilling fingers held them open firmly. The contact of a doctor's cool latex gloves startled her as he caressed her eye lids. Every time pressure was added, a searing pain ran all the way from her head to the farthest point of her spine. Vision blurry, and flashes of the blinding light hitting her eyes; a humungous wave of relief engulfed her as the doctor grumbled something to his nurse or assistant, and scribbled messy notes on the clipboard before mumbling and placing it on a desk.

The door's screeching creek sounded as two pairs of eyes gazed at the doctor walking out the door. It swung wide enough to gift both occupants of the room a view of the waiting area, jam-pack with anxious and dead to the bone worried family, friends, and acquaintances. Footstep disrupted the whispery sounds within the room and slowly the door closed.

The deep pain in her arm was the cause of a tube lodge inches beneath her shoulders, inside the dark scarlet liquid pooled, it made her very queasy while a body trembling shiver ran up the length of her body.

Blood always made the girl feel sick, whatever cause blood to be drawn had to be bad. The first time she saw blood gave her goose bumps as the paramedics carried two large plastic masses into the white van, the red cross a taunting symbol. The Saturday three weeks after the incident two pictures sat in front of the rows of pews and beneath the pulpit. She sat there as neighbors and her own parents, or she thought they were her parents shed tears over the faces of the people she hadn't seen for weeks.

Suddenly a small pinch interrupted her thoughts as the needle the nurse held injected clear fluid inside her arm. The walls and decorations merged and the white colors blinded her vision. The last thing she saw was the deformed plant beside the window sill. The cool sheets and pillows comforted her as darkness overpowered….

Inside a trashy little kitchen were two women disputing with each other. There were around the same height and look almost nothing alike. It would be hard to believe that they were mother and daughter. Cooking on the stove the mash potatoes burned in the pot.

"Why can't you just get over her, she's dead!" A lady with silky brown hair raged with anger at her nineteen year old daughter. "We haven't seen her for years and yet you still have faith," the mother screeched. "That day we lost her, what's left is nothing to me. Once the papers come that announce that she's dead we'll move far away from these California sands to the hills of West Virginia!"

Before Midori sat her daughter Ami with a defiant face, her mouth frowned deeply. She was slightly taller than her mother and had a punk attitude for style. She had charcoal, shoulder length hair laced with a pony tail behind her head. Growls escaped her lips, the strong barrier crumbling at a fast rate.

"She's my twin mom, why can't you get that?" Whispered the daughter. Her mother Midori always reminded her of the absence of laughter that rung through the house. Once her sister left, so did the light and happy demeanor of the household.

"How did you get this way," Ami's voice was so light you could barely hear her. "Is Sejii telling you this? Is he the one convincing you to abandon your own daughter!"

She hated her mom's new husband. Not even three months ago she divorced her father. She divorced her father four years after Amu was hospitalized and lost faith in her after the doctors came to the conclusion that she underwent a coma. Slowly the world passed as she visited her sister every day until her mother forbids her to any longer.

Sejii came into the picture two weeks after the divorce and ever since he has been with them. He was controlling, demanding, and was very bossy. His expectations were the highest of anyone she ever met. She couldn't do anything while he was there! All of her high school parties, sports, sleepovers; he didn't allow her to do anything but her mother was alright with it.

"How could you think that Sejii would think of something like that?" She knew her mother just spoke a lie; all she could ever tell were lies.

She knew her mother wasn't to be trusted, she'd rather trust the mafia then her own mother. Now that she's a legal adult she won't have to always listen to her. Through family tradition though, she'll have to remain under the household of her guardians until she is married. Sejii already had recommendations of who her husband should be.

"You just follow every little thing he wants and desires, you'd be stupid enough to agree to let him be with another woman just to satisfy him." The daughter screamed. "As soon as you saw him you thought oh goodie, meat on a silver platter. It's sickening how close you stand next to him, afraid that he'll leave," the punk daughter bellowed, "Sometimes I wish I could have been there with Amu that day and I could be with her right now as well. Home isn't the same and neither are you."

With a twirl of her feet her cheasnut hair whipped around as she sped past her mother. The stairs became her escape route as she ran up them and padded to her cherry oak bedroom door. Inside sat her black and pink bed with the Kiss band as her comforter. Pink pillows lay at the header of the mattress.

"You're such a brat," her Midori, her mother hollered, "Just grow up for once because not everything happens the same way they do in your perfect magic world!" The smoke alarm screamed as the kitchen fogged with grey. "Dammit, the potatoes!" Midori began to tend to dinner once again, and Ami knew she was satisfied that she somewhat disturbed her daughter. Midori believed things were changing. And once Amu was gone nothing would stop her from living her fairytale.

She couldn't be any more wrong. For some reason she didn't have to see her even go back to the stove. Midori always did that; not wanting to get too deep into a fight without backup, thought Ami.

She let herself sigh as she snuggled into her covers. Maybe tonight she'd act sick again so she won't have to face Sejii. Knowing her mom, she'd probably make them all eat in her room like they did last time. They scolded her and laughed then they bickered her one by one.

Ami would never give up hope on Amu. She'd wait until the end of the Earth. _Amu you can count on me._ She thought boldly. _I'll never betray you, you're basically the only unchanged thing I have left…_

The surroundings felt cold and enclosed and her body remained numb. Around her the beeps and shuffling of a machine voiced loudly filling her current thoughts, leaving her to panic, hoping she could fall back asleep. When sleep never came, her eye lids lifted slightly, enough to know her whereabouts.

Crystal white and blue basked light on her. Restraints kept her from jumping up and leaving. Above the machine shuffled and screamed before it all stopped, a loud unfamiliar sound filled her ears before the source of the light died. The tray she laid on slowly slipped out from the dark cavern and into the pure light of the outside.

She was panicking but she slowly took ten breaths to calm herself, again, and again until she felt her heart beat return to normal. Inside that closed up space she felt claustrophobic. She could hardly breathe without fearing the walls would fall down. She never wanted to experience that again but fate doesn't ever make promises.

Beeps and calls came from every direction leaving her hopeless to find the source. It wasn't until she was slid of the metal tray did she take notice to who accompanied her in the room. Another doctor stood before her in the long white coat with a foreign object around his neck. He was fat, short, and chubby, not much taller than her but his large dark dress shoes carried him a whole three inches taller. Underneath the coat his dress shirt screamed as his chest stretch the buttons, obviously he needed to pop up a size.

"Hello miss," His voice was calm and soothing, "we just ran a cat scan and you'll shortly be lead to your room." The doctor gently carried the girl to the moveable stretcher, before attacking a sack of water to a tube that ran through the top of her arm.

Behind me a nurse, surprisingly male, came and rolled her from the MRI room; she remembered this room when a girl fell at the ice skating rink and crashed into the wall. When her parents slid her from the wall, her hair was covered with blood and drool pooled from her mouth. Slowly the saliva vanished and scarlet red replaced. Her lips were tinted red, like roses, a pretty flower no one could forget.

The white van came with its screeching call that always meant something very bad had taken place. _The red cross once again mocked me, angered me_, she thought. But that time her parents came and dragged the little girl in the van. _I remember the ride was silent expect for the wails that came from my mother and father_, she thought.

The wheels of the stretcher hummed lightly as the stretcher carried me through the many white corridors the building supported. While passing one room an old lady was dragged by nurses in blue scrubs as her tears streamed down her cheeks. "He's still here, you can't tell me he's gone!" She cried. "That's my son, he's not dead; bring me back to my son, he needs his mother!"

Her voice was rushed as the nurses began to attempt to soothe her. Around her everyone in the hallways paused their movement, then resumed to their activities. The corridor was crowded but not enough to block my view of the room. Inside doctors whispered with each other, their heads dropped as if they lost an important game. One tall doctor blocked my vision from the bed before he strolled out of the room. On the bed the blond hair of a boy lay messy on the white pillows. His skin looked oddly pale and his lips were a chilling blue. But his eyes, oh his eyes were the worst part about him. They remained open. Their green store lifeless at the ceiling as they held begging.

She started to panic. His lifeless eyes caused her to fear her about remaining time in this hospital. Actually she didn't know if this was a hospital. All she wanted was out.

Her lungs burned as she forced herself to scream, they felt hot and made her throat feel scratchy. It felt weird to finally use her voice after the long period she went without it. The nurse hurriedly rolled into an elevator where he grabbed a needle and stabbed it into her neck. And once again her world became a horrifying blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope it is easier to read

Enjoy

Chapter One

Once again she awoke to the ivory surrounding of the hospital suite. And the dripping of the water bag above her lulled her into a drowsy consciousness. Instead of a silent room, the TV on the far right corner of the room buzzed as the Today Show broadcasted the weather.

"Today will be another chilling Thursday since a cold front will be hitting San Francisco later in the afternoon," the blond reporter announced in a preppy voice, "Later in the week the temperatures will rise to about eighty-seven degrees on Friday and cool down to about thirty degrees in the evening. Saturday and Sunday will be low temperature wise and stay at an average of sixty-five degrees and a cold thirty-nine in the evenings." She gave a very fake, yet convincing smile to the cameras. "And here is Jack with the traffic. Jack?"

She tuned out the news and slowly allowed herself to enjoy the sound of cars passing in the distance. The sounds coming from the window easily lulled her into to a nap; the roaring of car engines became a short and sweet lullaby. As she distanced further in her dreams they were quickly interrupted by the wail of an opening door and a crash of one closing.

The sick patient watched a lady, thin like a dieting model padded into the room in a dull, navy uniform. On her they looked baggy, almost identical to a sweat suit joggers would wear on a freezing winter morning. On her head sat the same color of blue. Her cap matched perfectly with the scrubs and the ugly color didn't come close to complimenting her tan skin tone. Her hair remained under the cap.

The woman's eyes twinkled with a mischievous but friendly mist of brown. They held warmth, even in the ice tundra-like room they occupied. She looked young and not much older than eighteen years with a lithe body of a high school swimmer as well. Finally the teenager stepped to her bedside and cast a heart swaying smile at her.

"Hello there Ms.…..?" the nurse pause her eyes questioning the patient before her. Several seconds passed before she decided that she'd never get a response. Her eyes hungrily scavenger hunted the clipboard in her tight grip. Since her hands were somewhat tilted, her patient had view of the clipboard. On the piece a paper were thousands of printed letters and numbers. They had names of patients, room suites, and a routine to follow.

Finally she flipped several pages, the long exhausting silence once again filled with her honey sweet voice.

"Ms. Amu Hinamori, I'm you're new nurse Yaya and I am her to acknowledge your daily needs!" Her voice was a loud shout of glee. _Amu doesn't sound anything familiar to me, how could it be my name?_ Thought the patient. _Now that I think about it, I don't know who I am do I?_

Ever since she woke up she didn't understand what and why things were happening. _What am I doing here? When will I leave?_ She thought quizzically. _What happened to make me hospitalized?_

Her throat felt scratchy and sandpaper dry. Occasionally a painful headache would attack her, causing her to inwardly whimper and cry. Her body ached with pain like tremors. They were strong and never ending, always coming back progressively faster.

Hunger rippled in the pit of her stomach as she realized she hasn't eaten. She was embarrassed you could clearly hear her stomach growl even from ten feet away. It was obvious Yaya had heard because a tray of dry hospital food landed gently on her lap. On the tray lay a dinner roll and a slice of dry turkey breast. The roll was hard on the outside but surprisingly soft on the inside. Inside the roll smelled sweet and buttery, she couldn't wait to sink her teeth in it. Beside the roll was the turkey breast. It looked less appetizing than the roll that kept up her hopes. The meat felt ice cold, its temperature feeling as if it just removed from the refrigerator. Yaya handed her a glass of water which she nodded to acknowledge her.

Slowly she cast her eyes to the left of her bedside. On a table were flowers, red and white roses which brought a smile to her lips. She remembered that she placed those flowers on a nice old lady's grave. Although her resting place held no marker, the gifts and other flowers surrounding a dead flower bed proved that this was her grave. The community thought it was best to honor her by planting a flower bed above her grave to mark where she lay since she was poor. Too bad the flowers died during the cruel winter.

The girl also remembered that none of the old lady's family came to visit her grave ever.

"You lil' lady need to eat your food." Yaya scolded her from the right. "Eating will make ya' strong and the sooner you're better, the quicker you leave here!" Slowly she started to understand what she really meant. _The sooner you're out, one less patient to deal with._

Her eyes scanned her tray as her hand automatically shot to the roll. Its frail fingers ripped apart the bread to discover a soft and fluffy wonderland inside, the treasure adding pleasure to its awaiting abyss. Soft lips closed as her jaw jumped and fell to chew her food. _Yummy,_ she thought. It only seemed like a second before her roll disappeared and all left was only the slice of turkey meat. _Here it goes_.

Without thinking she fisted the meat into her hands and shoved it into the dark caverns of her mouth where it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Tongue clicking and scraping against the roof of her mouth as she forced herself to forget the horrid flavor.

It was cold and dry; the tasteless slice left her taste buds confused right before the horrible after sensation started its damage. She wanted to gag and cough up what her throat forced her to swallow. No matter how immature it sounded, she couldn't help but desire that it would just disappear.

"Oh pardon me, I forgot to give you your water!" panic filled her voice as her feet trot to the door. "I'll be gone a quick second to grab you your water; oh, and not to mention your pills! Be a good girl while I grab your needs!" After a long slur her patient didn't care to listen for the noise abruptly left as she did, and finally the young girl once again accompanied herself with silence. The only noise remaining was her slow breaths and the static left from the TV. The signal reception kicked and left the annoying screeching behind.

The static seemed to last forever. It made her tingle and her stomach hard. It made the wait seem extra-long even though it had only been a minute it felt like ten. Finally it started to drive her insane.

Out of anger her hands slammed to the side table next to her hospital bed and harshly nudged the bright red 'off' button and bye-bye went the static. Now with another annoyance ridded of, she sat in silence and enjoyed the sounds of the passing cars. Traffic lay heavily in front of the hospital which granted her a small glance of how life normally was. The cool, sleek metal and squabbling people crowding the streets only shown behind the thin cotton veil of the curtain comforted her and soothed her mind. She wished she understood why she was here, why no one stood beside her bed frame for her to awake. Did they forget her or was she not worth it?

It all didn't make since and cause her head to spin great big circles. _And why weren't my parents here for me. The two of them should have been here, they loved me didn't they?_ She wondered and it began to worry her. _Did something happen that I should know?_

As she collected herself again, exhaustion caved in and swept over like a huge gale. As her eyes closed her only thought was a question. _Who am I?_

"Well here's your water Ms. Amu," while in a different train of thought, Yaya's outburst startled her briefly before she settled herself. _Thank you. _Her lips preformed the motion but nothing came out. The notion didn't go by unnoticed by her blonde headed nurse.

"That's right; in the accident large shards of glass punctured your neck and vocal chords. The operation may have damaged them lightly." Yaya's nectar like voice swept to her ears. The patient's head cranked over to face her. _Are you serious!_ It was obvious her nurse was an excellent lip reader. "Completely serious."

Her body flew against the hospital covers as depression cast victory over her. _It's bad that I don't remember anything, but I can't talk either. This is going to be a great remaining time in the hospital_, she thought bitterly.

A few cluttering objects caught her attention as Yaya came over with two boxes and a large stack of letters. _Maybe those will answer my questions._ Her eyes bore into the items like the slits of a naughty cat. They held dark greed.

Finally Yaya led her sight up to the gaze of her patient. She wasn't at all shocked. If she were in a coma and finally woken up, she'd want all of the things she could get to find answers about herself.

"You can open these up after you take your medications." Slowly a pout painted itself along Reaven's face. _I hate pills. _Once the white chalky medication came into sight; her hands darted out and snatched them quickly, eager to open her mail. The pill's texture was indeed chalky and rough against her tounge; she forgot all about it as her hand grabbed the glass Yaya had in her hands and molded her lips against the rim. Crystal clear and ice cold streamed through her lips, the cool sensation numbing her tongue. Slowly the pill slid down her thoat with the current of water and a belch escaped her lips after the process.

"Oh my, an easy belcher we have here!" Amu's face flushed red from her comment. _Excuse me_, she mouthed. "You're excused honey, ya' needn't be so polite. I belch loud and proud myself!" Yaya's face looked self dignified and pride filled as her index finger laid wedged against her chest. The lids of her eyes remained closed as her lips morphed into a gleeful smile. Finally her eyes shot open and teeth were revealed from behind her plump lips. "I'm such a loud person aren't I?" Without hesitation Amu's head frantically shook. "You're not suppose to agree with me!" It had become Yaya's turn to have her cheeks tinted of a strawberry essence. "You silly thing." Beaming happily the nurse slid into the chair next to Amu.

"You're super funny; you know that Amu?" Amu cast her gaze on Yaya's bright face, cheerful and happy. _I guess not really_. Amu mouthed. Now when she thought about it, she never ever thought she was funny or even amusing. Yaya's eyes darkened a bit as if in understanding. As quick as the gesture appeared, it disappeared.

"Well; I better get ya' those letters you wanted." Yaya quickly popped of the hard, plastic hospital chair and grabbed the boxes of letters. She returned back to her original spot in a flash and gently dropped the boxes of letters next to her patient.

"Well her you go miss Amu." Yaya sung in a upbeat tone. The cheasnut the turned to glance at her wristwatch and gasped in horror. "I'm going to be _sooo_ late for my reservation!" She yelled, nearly tripping her way to the door. Yaya dashed out the room only to return. "Take care Amu, and the Doctor will be here shortly." Once again the cheasnut disappeared into the hospital hallway.

Now with another distraction gone, Amu turned her attention the letters. Anticipation seem to claw at her at every angle. She grabbed the one on the top in fancy and neat cursive. Her fingers clumsily rip the envelope, leaving fringes at the top. Once she had the letter in her hands, she unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Rea,_

_Hi this is Rima. Everything happened so fast and it took me weeks to realize what happened to you. I can't wait to see your smiling face again! You always made my day when I'd see you before class and I can't wait to be in your company once again._

_The year book committee party was sooo boring without you. I wish you were there to party with us, spicing it up. Other than that, the food was good but I really miss you signature chocolate cake. All of the desserts there were healthy and none were really good. You are quite the chef!_

_Once your out of the hospital can we meet up again? Maybe we should go on a trip together also, like to the nearby beach? That would be so cool! _

_Anyway take care!_

_Your Friend,_

_Rima Mashiro _

The letter brought Amu disappointment, but nonetheless she now knows she had a friend. Amu couldn't possibly think when she'd learn of her release date. _Not anytime soon_, she thought bitterly. Now when she thought about it, she'd most likely have to stay to learn how to walk again and for more examinations.

Amu only hoped that at least a few of these letter would tell her more. She didn't want to face an eternal disappointment streak with these two boxes of letters. Amu held the thin paper between her fingers, looking down at it before placing the letter aside on the small table next to her stationary stretcher. Amu sighed, but decided to move on to the next one.

_Dear Amu-nip,_

_I miss you soooooo much Amu-nip. When I noticed you didn't show up for our date I got really worried and knew something was up. I just can't believe that my girl got hurt and I wasn't told about it immediately. But never mind about that Amu-nip, I want you to know that I love as always and hope to see you soon._

_Love packages from your loving boyfriend,_

_Tadase Hotori_

_PS,._

_I still remember the time you dress as a cowgirl for Halloween and I went with you as a cowboy. Did we have fun then! Once you get this letter, try to call me at the number below. Once you're out of that dinky old hospital everything will turn back to normal. We'll even start partying right away. I want you to know that if you need a place to stay drop by my house._

Another pointless letter. But now she knew she had a friend and a boyfriend. Both of the letters didn't tell her much for they were brief and light. Amu would have to look for the heaviest letter later. It would've been better if she had letters from family on the top.

Amu let her head drop back against the pillows, her frustration getting the best of her. _I'd have to read half of the letters to even get a decent idea of how my life was. _She thought menacingly.

The patient began to reach for another letter just as the door cracked open wider, the screech causing searing pain within her ears. When Amu look up she saw a man with messy Mid-night blue tresses in an old fashioned pair of cheaters.

"Hello miss Hinamori, I'm Doctor Tsukiyomi." The doctor said in a deep, rich tone. His eyes seemed to pierce Amu in such an intensity she nearly fainted. "You're in here because of an accident," he said slowly, as if to let me process the information. "You're suffering from trauma due to brain damage from the impact of the colliding cars." He seem to throw the info at Amu only in one breath. It was starting to become overwhelming for Amu to hold onto what he was saying.

The doctor seemed to notice she was having problems. "We'll discuss more about this later. Right now I'm going to run some blood work and see your sugar and cholesterol levels.

As Doctor Tsukiyomi went out into the hallway to grab the necessary items needed for blood work testing. Amu became nervous and the Heart-Beat Tracker became louder the more she thought of blood. The thick, scarlet liquid kept taunting her fear. _I hate blood_. Thought Amu.

The open window let a breeze escape into the room, and she shivered continuously as if she were in the tundra. Finally, Amu couldn't take it any longer and dove under her covers; snuggling into them like an overstuffed teddy bear. The clicking of dress shoes brought her head to peak out of the covers. Amu's honey eyes the only thing appearing from the white waves of the cover.

"Ms. Hinamori," Said the Doctor. "I need you to come out so I can run your blood work." Amu still kept up resistance. After several minutes of pleading, Dr. Tsukiyomi was becoming aggravated. "Ms. Hinamori!" He yelled. "Get from out of the covers now!"

Now Amu was terrified. She wasn't even going to try to come out now. Amu her the Doctor scuff and briskly walk out of the room. She heard the click of his dress shoes return minutes later to come dangerously close to her bed. The covers shifted briefly when she felt a stinging sensation in her arm. It took her a matter of seconds to realize it was a needle and the medicine within it only took seconds to take her under.

Now that Doctor Tsukiyomi had his patient unconscious, he brought the baggie and needle to the small side table next to her bed. He executed his job quickly and thoroughly and began to exit the room just as he looked back. _She has a beautiful face when sleeping. _He thought. But as soon as he thought of that he scolded himself. _She's my patient_, he thought bitterly. _It is against protocol to think like that_. He mused miserably. _She won't remember me anyways. She has amnesia and maybe it's for the best._

Dr. Tsukiyomi turned quickly to run down the hallway to his next patient. _I hope you get better Amu. _Whispered Dr. Tsukiyomi.


End file.
